Field of the Invention
This invention relates to methods and apparatus for visibly displaying lines on a work piece along which a cut is to be made in the operation of a rotary saw, and particularly to laser or like devices that are mounted adjacent the saw blade, rotate therewith, and are switched on by the radial acceleration produced in rotating the blade.